xliberationfandomcom-20200214-history
Metamorph
History Origin While Jackson's parents were driving to the hospital due to his mother being in labor they had an accident which resulted in a car crash. His mother was forced to have him before they could make it to the hospital. His father and the people from the other car approached her in order to help her, after successfully delivering their kid they called a taxi and rushed to the hospital, his mother and him were placed on the Intensive Care unit where they discovered that his mother had hemorrhaged which caused his early birth. Saving A Life The doctors managed to stabilize Jackson's mother, but Jackson was still in critical condition. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with him and they told the couple that he was alive but had no brain functions. His parents did everything scientifically possible to save him but all of their efforts proved ineffective. Mysticism Though skeptical at first, his parents decided to contact as many psychics as they could in hopes that they could give them a sign or tell them how to save his life, but all of them weren't able to give them the answer they were looking for, until one night a "psychic" by the name of Stephen Strange came to the couple. After a brief chat with them, he requested to see the baby. When he saw the baby he saw something unsual; his mind had been split from his body. '' ''He told the couple to gather certain ingredients for the spell he was about to perform. Stephen was able to easily pull Jackson's mind back into his body but he still wouldn't wake up. Stephen realized that his life-force was ebbing and decided to perform a powerful but risky spell. Through this he linked Jackson to the Morphogenetic Field of the Earth to act as a permanent life-support. X-Liberation Powers and Abilities Powers Morphogenetic Field Connection: '''As a result of the ritual performed on him as a kid in order to save his life, Jackson now possesses a supernatural connection to the Morphogenetic Field of the Earth which enables him a connection to all forms of fauna. * '''Animal Mimicry: '''Jackson has the power to mimic the abilities of any animal he knows of, the ability apparently gives him intuitive understanding of the animals and what abilities they have that may be useful in the situation. * '''Morphogenetic Field Manipulation: While the full extent of Jackson's control of the morphogenetic field, in moments of dire need he has shown the ability to draw pure energy from it displayed as, but not limited to: Force fields and energy claws. * Power Replication: '''On occasions Jackson has shown he can not only emulate the traits of animals but also the metaphysical attributes pertaining to higher forms of fauna. This was enabled during his time with Dr. Strange. '''Adoptive Muscle Memory: '''Jackson can copy any/all movements/actions after seeing it performed once, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. * '''Action Replication: Jackson can sense/perceive and then mimic actions, feats and stunts done by others, whether in fiction or not. He usually gains temporary abilities and boosts in stats for the duration of the action so he can perform it. * Body Language Analysis: Jackson can intuitively read others' body language, allowing him to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly, often allowing him to predict opponent's attacks. * Combat Perception: Jackson can instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting, allowing him to anticipate the moves of the opponent. Once he understands his enemies' strategy, he is able to find their flaw and weakness, and take them down with little effort. * Flawless Coordination: Jackson's physical abilities are heightened to the point where he can perform any physical act without difficulty. Abilities 'Weapon Proficiency: ' Jackson needs only to pick up a weapon before he instantly becomes proficient in it.